Anita Collins
"Ferguson ruined my life. She was good at that. I spent time in prison because of her, even in death I cannot escape her taunts." Anita Collins was a former guard at Blackmont Prison who served at the prison during Adena Ferguson's run as deputy governor. Anita later joined the team at Underline Prison. It is revealed in later seasons that Anita was the mastermind of the cimes at Blackmont. It was later revealed after Ferguson's confession that Anita was innocent of all her crimes. Personal Life Anita fell into corrective services because of her mother, who worked in prisons all her life. Anita decided she was going to step into her shoes and do the same thing. Anita was close friends wtih deputy governor Adena Ferguson during her time at Blackmont. PU Season 10 ep 10 "This is sierra 8 to all units, requesting immediate backup to B block cells, a riot has broken out between the women and I need all the help I can." "Copy that sierra 8." the radio then started going off and so did the prison PA system stating the prison is in lockdown. "This is open channel Underline Prison we have injured officers outside the building, ambulances are on the way.. Use of deadly force if needed applies. Find other injured officers and slow down this riot. End it. Shoot to kill orders are in place. I repeat are in place." Adena then ran to the armory where she saw Anita who was bleeding from the mouth. "Those women are outta touch." "What the hell happened?" "I dunno. Someone set them off about the death of an ex inmate. This is the last thing we needed today." Adena opened the locker and pulled out a rifle. "You don't back down now, Collins. You either get a gun or you face those women with capsicum spray.." "Adena.. What the hell is wrong with you? Years ago you wouldn't have touched a gun." "Blackmont was a different prison. Here they'll kill if they have the chance. It's what happened with the ex deputy governor." "But you were the deputy governor.." Adena rubbed her head and said "Before me, there was Phil Purcell he served as deputy governor for 5 years. He was murdered by one of the inmates who said they did it for 'shits and gigs'. His fiance almost attacked them. I stopped her, not before being pushed head first into a security gate, earning my first stripes as an Underline Guard." Anita grabbed a gun from the locker and said "I can't believe we got the orders to shoot to kill. I don't think I can do it.." "I know I can." "Oh I know you can.." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anita didn't say anything as she walked away. As Ferguson left the room she bumped into Jackie. "How is it?" "Getting worse, the sooner we can end this riot the bloody better. I'm exhausted." "Aren't we all." Adena walked away with weapon in arms as she turned a corner as spotted guards subduing one lot of prisoners, while Adena did some more rounds her radio went off. "Open link channel, B Block riot under control, but elements are popping out of nowhere. Stop them." Adena roamed the corridors as she saw Anita being hold hostage by some prisoners. "Look what we got 'ere.. Officer Collins." "You got me.. What do you want?" "You know what we want. A little dignity. Some time to ourselves." "I don't control that, you know it.." "We know you don't.. Who's gonna stop us.." Adena with her weapon raised walked over to the group and said "I am." they laughed as Adena fired her weapon, killing one of the prisoners in the process. "We have been given orders, shoot to kill. I'm quite prepared to shoot all of you if you don't back down. This is a high powered weapon, this one here is used for hunting. So if I have to I will shoot you like animals." "We have Collins' weapon. What are you gonna do.?" "If we have to treat you like animals, we will deal with you like animals." Anita looked up before being thrown at Ferguson who caught Anita before putting Anita to the side. Ferguson fired several warning shots, before Anita grabbed Ferguson's hand and said "Stop shooting at them Ferguson." "I have orders. I am following them." "Stuff those orders. Adena. Lower your weapon, these people are frightened.." Ferguson turned around and pushed Anita to the wall and said "Shut it." before Anita slumped to the floor. The prisoners who were watching this said "You treat all your colleagues like that?" "No, I don't.. But you might want to get back to your cells. Before I shoot you." Adena was walking and aiming the weapon at them as Adena made it back with them to B Block. "Put your weapons down." she said as Jackie made it to her. "Nice.." the prisoners dropped their weapons as they got into their cells and Adena closed the door to the unit. Adena grabbed her radio and said "This is sierra 8, B block unit 3 has put weapons down and returned to their units." "Copy that sierra 8. The riot is almost under control." "Still no idea on how this started? Someone said something about the death of a former inmate?" "Yeah, that's what one of the injured guards said. It was about that." "Oh for crying out loud." "Sometimes I wonder, why I still stay in this job.." said Jackie. Then the radios went off again. "Command to all units, we have word the riot is now under control and all of B block has returned to their units." Adena handed her weapon over to Jackie as Adena said into her radio. "Copy that command. Will do rounds now just in case." "Copy that sierra 8." as Adena walked the corridors, she spotted a rifle on the floor and picked it up, followed by a trail of blood. "Oh no.." she said, she turned the corner and spotted Anita on her back, dropping the rifle Ferguson rushed over to Anita and grabbed her radio as she looked over her injuries. "This is sierra 8 to outside units, bring in a paramedic and have the ambulance ready to leave. I've found an officer... It's Anita." "copy that sierra 8. paramedics and a trolley on the way." "Anita, can you hear me?" Ferguson said as she was holding her shoulders. "Anita.. If you can hear me, squeeze my hands.." "I can hear you.." "That's good. can you tell me what happened?" "It's a blur.", as Jensen rushed in a few guards, Adena was holding pressure on the wounds on Anita's leg. "Adena.. What happened?" "I dunno. I wasn't around. I was with Jackie at the time." Jackie nodded as Anita then said "It's a blur.. I don't remember much. Beside someone hitting me in the back, then taking out my legs.." Adena looked at Jensen before saying "Can you feel me holding pressure?" "Yeah I can. It's kinda painful though." as the medics arrived they got Anita on to a bed and outside into the ambulance. Adena took her gloves off as the police took away the person Adena shot. "These riots never get any easier.." "No they don't.. But whoever mentioned Boomer will be getting a stay in the slot. I cannot believe another prisoner would goad someone into starting a riot.." "Wouldn't be the first time." "Just clean this place up. All weapons are to go back to the armory. B block is to remain on lockdown." A couple of days later, things slowly got back to normal as a meeting was called. "Well. B block lockdown was lifted, they will clean up whatever mess is left over. On another piece of news, we've received word from the hospital. She's requested to see you Ferguson." Adena nodded and said "I will after my shift." "Do it during your lunch break. We can handle it.." "Alright if you insist." "Doctors are saying her injuries are more serious then first thought. She may be in hospital for a while." Jensen then said "How many prisoners did we lose the other day? The shoot to kill rule may have been flaunted in this situation." "Only 3. We put the shoot to kill rule in place when officers lives are at stake. I cannot believe I am saying this but I reviewed the footage from the other day.. Anita's injuries could've been prevented.. If an officer was with her at all times.." "Governor, if I may. It was a riot, we were all in 30 different places at once. We are understaffed and the only thing that helped us were our weapons. Until you can fix the staff problem, the shoot to kill rule will have to remain in place if a riot breaks out." "And leave a prison with no prisoners and families wondering why we shot their loved ones?" "It's out lives at stake. I'm done protecting a bunch of societal rejected retards who cannot control themselves on the streets. This is a prison. Not a holiday camp. This is our job. They are behind bars, they don't deserve special treatment." said Simmons. "I understand it more than you do, but the armory isn't a place to arm yourself for work." "We will start having to soon!" said Adena. "You'd be happy to take them all out into a field wouldn't you Adena?" "Why is everyone having a go at me? Armed guard patrol for the next couple of weeks at least. Either that or I walk.." "Then why don't you?" said Jackie. "I have more to prove then everyone else here. I treat these people the way I'm supposed to, like criminals who broke the law. It's about time the rest of you do to." "You're starting to sound like Joan Ferguson, more and more.." "Funny that. I got told that once, but I'm for less redeemable then Joan ever was. I have done a lot of things in my career. I have risked everything, shot prisoners during riots, been accused of murder and stuff. But it never sticks because I am a damn good officer and have been for years. The rest of you have a lot to be desired.. I stepped down from deputy governor for this. I tried my damnedest to be the deputy governor you were used to, but I'm too tough or too strict. It doesn't make sense. You either learn to cope with this job or it takes every ounce to wake up in the morning." Adena left the room and slammed the door. Adena a few moments later was at the hospital talking with Anita. "You wanted to see me?" "Yeah I did.. sit down.." Adena sat down as Anita said "This here is me.. And it will be me for the next few years.." "What?" "My injuries Adena." "What about them. Wilson said they were more serious then first thought.." "He was right. I will spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair." "What?" "I couldn't feel my legs when you were holding them the other day. Turns out when I was attacked, they hit me in the right spot, I have no use of my legs. the nerve damage is far too great." "Oh god.. I'm sorry.." "The funny thing is.. you're not sorry. If you hadn't of left, I wouldn't be here. This one is on you.." "Oh no it's not. If you weren't so pissy about having to be armed then you would've been alright. If you have gotten up and followed us you wouldn't be here." scoffing Anita said "The thing is, the old Adena would not have said that. The old Adena cared. When did you lose your humanity? When you found Linda dead in her cell? You had someone who cared about you, someone who loved you. Then something happened..." "Something did happen. Linda happened to me. Linda ruined me. I haven't found love like that again. Linda meant a lot, but after that. I couldn't." "You always said you grew up after her death. But the thing was, you made it harder. You became more hardlined more fierce. You were deputy governor at the time and we were all shit scared of you." "I became the person I had to.." "You've said that so many times it has lost all meaning. Adena you are the opposite of the person I used to know." "Than perhaps you shouldn't know me." "I'd rather forget you existed but sometimes it's hard to forget what you have done. I still remember that riot when you were hostage and took out 4 prisoners in one go. 3 are now dead and one's a doctor I think." "things change you." "We used to talk all the time, have dinner. I don't know what happened in that mind of yours Adena. But I don't like it." "Too bloody bad. This Adena is staying." "I know in a way you're sorry. But you let power and loss control who you are. You are the person from a movie who tells everyone its fine and next minute its not. We give our lives for corrections. You've given more than others." "Anita.." "Just go." Adena looked at her one more time before leaving, and as she left Hampton walked into the room and said "She has no clue?" "None." "Well, the board as put in the request and it was taken right away. You will take over as Womens Rights Vote after Meg Morris left the vote after dropping out of the vote entirely." as Adena went back to work, Wilson said "How is she?" "High in spirits I think. After what she told me.." "What?" "She'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. She's paralyzed in her legs. Has no use of them." "Far out.." PU Season 14 ep 4 As the staff were having a meeting, Jensen was standing with the governor as Julia said "Officer Jensen has decided to stand down from the deputy governorship. And I have made my mind up on who will replace him as deputy." Jensen then said "After discussion with the governor, we decided to let Officer Ferguson take over the reigns." Adena looked up and said "For real?" Jensen nodded and said "Yes. I've done so much here at this prison, I never really wanted the role as deputy. But I believe that you can do this job again." the officers nodded in agreement, as Jensen handed his deputy coat and badge over to the governor and grabbed a jacket with the senior officer epaulets and his name badge with senior officer written on it. Adena stood up and shook hands with the governor and Jensen. Adena put on the deputy jacket and was handed her old badge. "I saved this for you. Wilson kept all officer badges in his office, when he was stood down he put this in the safe and it was worth keeping the old badges. Saves making a new one." Adena nodded as an officer came rushing into the room and said "Governor!" the officer catching their breath as Julia said "What's the matter Simmons?" "News report.. escape.. Blackmont." "What are you talking about?" said Julia. "Every prison in the country is being placed on lockdown. Anita Collins has escaped from Blackmont." Adena raised her eyebrows and said "Impossible the prison is maximum security." as Adena was about to talk, Julia turned on the report from the computer. "This is Hector Davis reporting here at Blackmont Prison, as every prison in the country is being asked to go into lockdown. Anita Collins who was sentenced to life in prison after admitting to manslaughter and corruption in the service, escaped 2 days ago, and it is not known where Collins is headed. What is known about the escape is that Collins who had faked a spinal injury after a riot at Underline Prison, does have nerve damage and that the nerve damage to her legs could mean she is travelling interstate via a stolen car. The public have been warned that Collins is dangerous and should not be approached. Collins escaped after stealing an officers swipe card and making a get away outside the prison." the report cut off as Julia said "Two days ago? How come we are only finding out now?" "I can answer that.." said Hampton. "Sir, in all due respect you shouldn't be here." "And I respect that." "Two days.. She could be bloody anywhere!" "Why the hell would she want to escape anyway." "I think it will be to come after you." "She can try. But I'm at work. And there is no way she can get into this prison." "Are there any points she could get through?" "Not that I am aware of." Simmons then said "The boiler room.. shit.." "What about it?" "We've been meaning to concrete up a false floor in the boiler room for years. That floor leads out to the city docks.." "Simmons if you haven't noticed, Collins is in her 70s, no way would a 70 year old crawl through the tunnels just to get into the boiler room.." "We have a 70 year old on remand for assaulting someone with a baseball bat, don't give me that.." "It's the only room without cameras." "Funny that.." "Surely not.." Adena then said "Mr Hampton as the deputy governor, I suggest I escort you out of the prison. If Anita does find her way here, I don't want you anywhere near the place." "But what about you guys?" "Don't worry. We'll handle this." "You can't kill her. Just don't kill her.." "If we find her, we'll deal it. After everything she's done, she deserves to suffer." Adena then led Hampton out of the room and the two got talking. "I see Meg Morris has laid off some good staff." "Yeah she did. Unfortunate. A lot of those officers meant a lot to Joan.." "Joan would be horrified at what Meg is doing." "Meg's doing everything herself. She didn't keep her deputy governor. She's running the prison herself." "Can't you get her out?" "Until someone puts in a report, we can't do anything." "Bloody hell." "You should be glad you got out when you did. Meg really lost the plot after you resigned.." as they made it outside a guard walked over to them and said "We'll take it from here, thanks Adena.." Adena nodded and said "Look after Meg, before she does something stupid." "Hopefully she'll bring on her own downfall." Hampton got into the car, as Adena watched him drive away. Adena went inside again as she was walking in the corridor she bumped into Mitch. "All the prisoners are in their cells. complaining about an escaped criminal then anything." "Yeah that'd be right.." "Be safe alright?" "I will." Adena walked away and to another block, as she was walking by herself, and walked down the hallway and heard a door open but thought nothing of it until a voice said. "Hello there.." Adena turned around and saw Anita standing in front of her holding a handgun. "You have to be kidding me.." said Adena as she grabbed her radio and turned the volume up on it. As Julia said "Where did Adena go?" "Not sure.." the crackles of the radio could be heard as Adena reported it in. "Sierra 8 to sierra 1 we have a problem.." Julia then saying "sierra 8 where are you?" "Check the cameras.." Anita laughed as she got closer to Adena and punched Adena in the gut twice. Adena made noises as it brought her down, and her radio dropped to the ground. "Adena?" "What the hell is that noise?" "Her radios been broken.. We can hear her, but not the other way round." "Shit.." as Julia brought up the footage of where Adena was she could see that Adena was on the floor, bleeding from the mouth. "I've been waiting for this moment for 26 years. Finally finish what I started.." Adena who was hunched over on the floor said "You sadistic cow." "Blackmont was an easy place. Sometimes the easiest place in the country if you asked me.." "You set me up, like you did many good officers." Anita laughed. "Good officers? Thats a laugh. The only good officer in the place was you and the governor. After you left it was all too easy. I set up more officers, drugged a few more prisoners." Adena pushed herself onto the wall and said "And yet they sent you there to rot for life. Pity I can't watch you.." Anita knelt down beside Adena and said "This is the way you looked when Linda died. I saw how much that destroyed you.. The depression that it brought you." Adena then said "I suffered with PTSD from being lynched, I was held in a chokehold and almost killed. And pushed off a ladder from 8 metres high. Lost just about everyone close to me, learned to live and love again and I married the man who wanted me for who I was. I'm going to tell you I have PTSD, I have depression. And years ago I would've told you to just end it." as Julia said to Jensen as they were listening. "Routine and just that little bit of chaos is what saved her.." "Are we getting the police yet?" Julia nodded as Diane said "We can't get through to the b block gates. She's cooked them." "Get a maintenance team down there. rip the bloody bars off if you have to." as Adena slowly stood up in pain she said "The thing that saved me, was this place. Funny that.. the thing that's almost killed me multiple times, is what I keep coming back to. This place keeps me busy, this place is my work. Corrective Services is the only job I've ever known and its the reason I'm still alive. Shame the industry has people like you in it." "Don't you want to know how I escaped?" "Not particularly. No." "I stole.." "A swipe card. the news told us.." "Did the news tell you the card I stole was from a guard I killed?" "I don't care what the media say." Adena's broken radio went off. "Sierra 1 to all units, we have a situation in the b block corridors we have a team down there now trying to work out the gates. Be warned Collins is armed and will shoot." Adena wiped her chin and said "You hear that.. They've got a team.. How about you put the weapon down and we go unarmed." Collins laughed as she threw away the gun and said "Gladly." as the two fought, punches flew and Adena got the upper hand when she grabbed Collins' arm and twisted it. Adena held it and said "I push on this shoulder any harder and I'll dislocate it. I swear I will." "There's the old Adena Ferguson.. Hiding behind the deputy governor badge." "It's not the old me. This will be in self defence.." then Adena felt a sharp stab in her side. "And so was this." Adena let go of Anita's arm as Adena stumbled and went down on the floor. Anita pointed the knife at Adena said "You still chose life?" "You better believe it. For far too long did I believe the darkness should've taken me. Not any more. There is no darkness without knowing what the light has to offer. I have survived. I will survive." as Adena chuckled. Diane was at the gate as the team got the bars off and Diane pushed them out of the way as the sound of police sirens could be heard. Diane hid around the corner and saw Anita holding the gun she picked off of the floor and was aiming it at Adena. "Good night.." Diane then ran into the fray and tackled Anita to the ground, handcuffing her. Anita screaming out "No.." as Diane reached for her radio. "Sierra 7 to all units Collins has been cuffed I repeat Collins has been cuffed." "Thank you sierra 7. All units be advised police and an ambulance is here.' Diane looked up at Adena was was holding her side said "Get them here." as the paramedics made it to b block, Adena was put on the gurney and her wound was looked at. "It's deep, but I don't think it hit an organs.." Adena then said "Then again, I can deal with looking like the bride of Frankenstein for awhile." Julia who was with them said "We heard everything on the radio.. I'm sorry that we didn't know you suffered from PTSD and depression." Adena smiled and said "It's all part and parcel of working in corrections. Having that routine and the fact this does happen, is a good reason to keep on going in this job." Adena was taken off to hospital as Collins was in the governors office. "Pulled a dumb stunt.." said Julia. "And what would you know?" "I know an officer is having a stab wound looked at, a fake gun as well. I'm sure that scared Adena." "Next time I'll finish the job.." "There won't be a next time.." said a police officer. "You're being sent to Steelwater Supermax. You'll die in there." "You can't do that?" "You admitted you killed an officer, and no one at Steelwater owns a tv. so count yourself lucky." "Yeah, lucky.." After Adena's Death After her deathbed confession, Anita had all her charges dropped and stricken from the record, including her escape. Anita returned to work as a prison guard, and later made governor of a prison. Trivia * NOTHING IN THIS EDIT IS REAL AND IS A WORK OF FICTION. Category:Prisoner: Underline